Monster Trucks
by pretzelboy
Summary: UoxKyo, the curse is gone, Yuki and Tohru are going out. so what's Kyo doing? living his life, haveing a good time, and maybe he'll even fall in love, three shot. rating for language. R
1. The Arrangement

Kyo walked down the hall to his homeroom on a Thursday morning, for the first time in his life things were starting to go right, the Curse was gone. Apparently to break the curse all that needed to happen was that the head of the family had to die in some way other then the curse and just one week ago, Akito had died in a car accident (A/N i know it's Anti climatic but please just roll with it). Thus in one fell swoop the Sohmas where released from their hell forever. Kyo was both happy that the curse was gone and slightly pissed that no one had done something sooner. Yuki and Tohru had started going out, that kinda hurt Kyo, he thought he loved Tohru, but once he got to thinking, he found that he did indeed love her, but he wasn't in love with her. She was great, she was kind, loving, forgiving, and she was the only one who really accepted his other form. Yes he loved her, but he loved her like a sister, a friend, and a savior. So Kyo just decided to really live his life for the first time, he found that he was happier and thus his attitude had improved drastically. So he decided to teat himself to something. He had spent a rather large amount of money, to buy something he had always wanted.

He Arrived in the homeroom, and located just the person he was looking for the golden haired ex-Yankee, Arisa Uotani. He sat down in his usual seat in front of her, "morning, Orange top," said Uo.

"good morning, Yankee," said Kyo smiling.

"well someone woke up on the right side of the bed," said Uo.

"yep," said Kyo, "do you know why i'm so happy?"

"no, but I got a feeling I'm about to find out," said Uo.

"i scored," he reached into his bag and pulled out an envelope and placed it on the desk.

Uo reached for the envelope, picked it up, opened it and looked inside. She gasped and pulled out two tickets.

"You are looking at two all access passes to paradise itself."

"how much?" asked Uo still looking stunned.

"the true price, no mortal can say," said Kyo smirking. Uo looked at him, "about fifty thousand yen."

"ouch," said Uo.

"but it was worth it, In order to get two tickets to the biggest official monster truck rally in the history of Japan."

"so," said Uo, putting the tickets back in the letter, "i suppose you want to rub it in?"

"actually," said Kyo, "i was going to ask you to come with me."

"what?" asked Uo.

"Well, i don't think that Tohru would like this sort of thing, and i'd sooner die then do something with that damn rat Yuki. So I thought about it and I figured that you would be the only person I know who could really enjoy this, with me." said Kyo.

"Really?" asked Uo, she was flattered.

"well I was but, I don't know the fact that you thought I'd be so cruel that I would even think about rubbing it in..." Kyo trailed off.

"So I just screwed myself, huh?"

"no, i'm just messing with you," said Kyo. "the look on your face, priceless."

"You're an asshole, Kyo" said Uo, though she couldn't help but grin.

"hey you said my name," she looked at him quizzically, "normally you just call me orange top or carrot head...or ass tard," said Kyo.

"well, if I knew you liked being called those names, i'd call you by those names, I just never figured you for a masochist."

"No it's okay, I do prefer to be called by my real name. So if you're calling me Kyo, can I call you Arisa?"

"fine but don't go around telling people that you can call me that, or they'll all be wanting the same perks."

"i can live with that."

"so, what do I wear, to a monster truck rally?" said Uo.

"just wear something casual,"

"Great, so when is it?"

"Saturday night," said Kyo.

"how good are the tickets?"

"these are manager's tickets, when ever we want to be by the track, we're by the track. These tickets are so good we have to sign a release to get in, I mean it we do this we could die." said Kyo.

"i'm so down for that, but I still have one question."

"yeah?" asked Kyo.

"is this a date?" asked Uo.

"uh" Kyo blushed, he never really thought of that, _she's Tohru's friend, just a friend to me, I can't date her even If I wanted to, if I did Kagura would probably kick my ass all the way to Hong Kong. But maybe this is the excuse to get rid of Kagura once and for all."_

"well come on, this isn't a tough question, just answer me, is this a date?" asked Uo.

"do you want it to be a date, cause I got no gripe with it being a date."

"wow, I had no idea you had feelings for me, Kyo."

"that's the thing I don't. not yet anyway, see I don't really believe in all that love at first sight crap. I think you need to get to know the person first." Kyo.

"i didn't think you where that reasonable Kyo-Kyo," said Uo, smirking.

"look do you want to go to the rally or not?!" shouted Kyo.

"alright calm down carrot top i'll go to your little show!" shouted Uo

"Fine, the show is at 8 i'll pick you up around seven!" shouted Kyo.

They sat down both in a huff.

*later that day on the way to Shigure's house*

"so what where you and miss Uotani yelling at each other for this time?" asked Yuki.

"i don't see how that's any of your business," replied Kyo calmly.

"she one of Miss Honda's closest friends, I think, given our relationship that I deserve an asnwer," said Yuki.

"ya, know she's your girlfriend now, you can call her Tohru."

"Oh, no it's alright he can still call me Miss Honda if he wants to," Said Tohru.

"whatever," said Kyo.

They continued walking, Yuki and Tohru talking and Kyo behind them. Sometime later they heard a rumbling coming from behind them, Kyo knew what was coming, in a few seconds, Kagura had appeared. "Kyo, darling," she said walking up to him and wrapping him in a bone crushing hug.

"Listen Kagura, i'm glad you found me I need-" started Kyo.

"You are? Oh be still my beating heart, you've finally excepted and returned my feelings," said Kagura.

"listen Kagura; we need to talk," said Kyo. He looked at Yuki and Tohru, "would you mind?"

Tohru and Yuki left.

"Listen Kagura," said Kyo. "i need to tell you something, and you have to promise to let me finish."

"fine."

"i've needed to say this for a while. You've been living by the delusion that, just because we where friends when we where kids that i'm in love with you. I like you, but as a friend and as family, besides don't you think the fact that we're like third cousins, and the fact that you're trying to get with me, kinda perverse?"

"but, Kyo there's no one else. you're the only person of the Zodiac that I could like."

"and a week ago i'd have agreed with you to some extent, but the curse is gone now, we can see whoever we want, we're no longer limited to just the members of the Zodiac," said Kyo.

"i never thought of that," said Kagura, "well there is this boy I met in class a few days ago..."

"ask him out, go for it."

"you really don't have a problem?" asked Kagura.

"no, I just want to see you happy. Because we're family," said Kyo.

"can we still be friends?"

"that's all I ever wanted to be," said Kyo.

Kagura hugged him, "yeah i'm gonna go ask him out, look out world, there's a new girl on the block!" said Kagura.

"yeah go kick some ass!" said Kyo.

"bye Kyo," said Kagura.

"Later," said Kyo. Kagura began walking down the street, Kyo jogged to keep up with Yuki and Tohru.

"Wow, getting away from Kagura with no broken limbs. That's got to be a new record for you huh?" said Yuki.

"i broke up with her," said Kyo.

There was silence for a moment, "seriously?" asked Yuki.

"yeah, got a problem with that ya damn rat?"

"i'm just astonished you're not dead, stupid cat," replied Yuki.

They glared at eachother for a while, "listen" said Kyo, "i don't like you, you don't like me. But Akito is dead, I think that we should try to at least tolerate eachother, for Tohru's sake, if no other."

"why would Akito change anything?" asked Yuki.

"he said he'd lock me a up in the cage they put, master's granddad in, if I didn't beat you by the end of high school."

"i never knew," said Yuki.

"well it's all in the past, I think it'd be better to look to the future,"

"you've grown," said Tohru.

"no, I'm just more mature when i'm not mad, and ever since the curse ended, i've been feeling happier all the time," said Kyo.

"we all have," said Yuki.

"how can you two not be sad, another human has lost his life and you two are celebrating?" said Tohru looking shocked.

"god will you stop it!" said Kyo.

"Stop what?" asked Tohru and Yuki together.

"stop being such a saint," said Kyo, chuckling.

**A/N now some of you are probably wonder why Kyo is so OOC well it's because he's not cursed anymore. So he's in a better mood and I believe that the better mood you're in the nicer you are.**


	2. The Rally

The next day Kyo got to homeroom early to meet Uo, he found her looking out of the window, the sunlight casting it's rays on her. It made her look quite lovely, this was a side Kyo had not seen before. She had a nice body now that he took the time to look at her, slender, but with slightly muscular arms.

He walked up and sat in front of her as always, "Hey," said Kyo.

"hey there," said Uo, "listen I was thinking, about Saturday night?"

"what about it?" asked Kyo.

"ya wanna do something before hand?"

"yeah that sounds like something," said Kyo.

"so what do you want to do?" asked Uo.

"i don't know why don't we play it by ear?" asked Kyo.

"i like the sound of that," said Uo.

Just then homeroom started and they had to pay attention to their lessons. During lunch Uo and Kyo were sitting next to each other, at the lunch table. "so about doing something before hand, how about today?" asked Uo.

"sure, right after school?" asked Kyo.

"no, right now," said Uo.

"that's ditching," said Kyo.

"so?"

"if we get caught we could be in trouble,"

"again I don't see the problem,"

"then lets roll," said Kyo.

They both got up and left the cafeteria, they were at the school's main entrance, when a voice called out, "Hey Uotani, Sohma, shouldn't you be in school?!" it was one of the teachers.

"we were just walking to the entrance, that ain't a crime is it?" asked Kyo.

Just then Uo grabbed her chest and began gasping, "what is wrong Uotani?" asked the teacher.

"ah hell I think her allergies are acting up, go get help," said Kyo.

"right," and the teacher ran away.

Uo straighted up and was breathing normally, "i can't believe that actually worked," said Kyo.

"how did you know I was faking," asked Uo, as they walked out of school.

"that's what she said," joked Kyo.

"seriously," said Uo.

"in order to go into anaphylactic shock shock, you need to be close to the subject that you are allergic to," said Kyo. Uo looked at him, "don't ask me how I know that. So where to now?"

they ended up going to a fast food place once they got their food they sat down and began to talk about nothing in particular. Eventually the conversation came to Tohru. "so have you told Tohru about us?" asked Uo.

"what do ya mean by us?" asked Kyo.

"well, actually I'd rather like to know that myself, are we going out, or what?"

"sure I guess you could say we're going out, yeah," said Kyo.

"nice," said Uo.

"yeah, I've never really had a voluntary girlfriend Before."

"what do you mean by voluntary?" asked Uo.

"well, I had this cousin named Kagura, she was attracted to me and-"

(A/n We all know about Kagura and Kyo, let's just skip a head)

"she threatened you with a bolder?" laughed Uo.

"yeah," said Kyo.

"that's funny, a bolder, oh, that's good," said Uo.

"yeah, yeah well let's move on, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"no, not really," said Uo.

"so we're both Virgins," stated Kyo.

"i never said that," said Uo. Kyo looked up, "i am, i'm just saying you never asked."

"i have to admit, that was a good one," said Kyo, laughing.

"hey, let's go for a walk," said Uo.

"where?" asked Kyo.

"anywhere we want," said Uo.

They wondered around the city for a while going first to a music store, there they found they had similar taste in music, then they went to the mall, were there was a movie theater.

"hey, Arisa, up for a movie?" asked Kyo.

"i don't have a lot of cash on me," said Uo.

"I'll pay, I'm in a good mood," said Kyo.

"wow, thanks Kyo," said Uo.

"no prob, so what do you want to see?"

"oh, how about, Hit 4 Alister's Revenge?"

"that's the latest movie in the hit series, that series is full of action, I've never met a girl who liked that series," said Kyo.

"i love that series!"

"wow, you really are an unusual girl," said Kyo, smiling.

They entered, bought their tickets, and entered the theater. The movie was just like the movies before it, bloody and lots of explosions.

After the movie Kyo and Uo were walking out of the theater, Kyo checked his watch, "oh, hell the rally starts in two hours, we'd better get home, and change."

"great, I'll meet you in front of my place in an hour," said Uo.

They parted and each went to there individual places of residence.

When Kyo got home he was greeted by Tohru running up and hugging him, "You and Uo! I'm so happy for both of you, you're perfect for each other."

"yeah I'm happy about it, we're going to a monster truck rally, i've got to go get ready," said Kyo.

He ran up to his room, got a pair of Jeens and a black shirt and was heading out of the house when Shigure walked up to him, "So Kyo I hear you're dating a Yankee?"

"can't talk, Monster Truck Rally," said Kyo he ran out the door, and began to walk to Arisa's place.

When he got there he saw her wearing a gray t-shirt, a pair of blue jeens and a leather jacket. He had to admit it made her look hot, he had always been a leather fan.

"hey there," said Uo.

"greetings, Fair maiden shall we be off?" said Kyo in an over the top English accent and offering her his arm, in a joking way.

Uo smiled, "indeed, sir Kyo, let us go to the rally of carnage and metal," she Giggled. Her eyes widened, and she looked shocked.

"what's up?" asked Kyo.

"i just giggled, I haven't giggled since Kyoko died, there is something about you Kyo Sohma," said Uo. She took his arm and they began to walk down the street, Kyo had to admit it felt nice to have a pretty girl hanging of his arm. Especially now that he could.

They got to the stadium, the event was loud, and big and everything it promised to be. As it went by, more and more soda was consumed, at the end of the event, Kyo and Arisa were walking out of the stadium. "That was amazing!" exclaimed Uo.

"gravedigger always delivers," said Kyo.

"i think i'm getting an adrenaline high," said Uo.

"me too," said Kyo.

He was losing all sense of...well sense, and she was so hot, she moved in at the same time he did, their lips collided, and they froze. Slowly Kyo moved his lips against hers, she responded. Simultaneously, they thought the same thing, 'why have I waited so long to do this?' a few seconds later, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and their tongues seemed to dive into each other's mouths. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They separated for want of air, their foreheads still connected.

"Wow," said Kyo.

"Yeah, wow," said Uo.

"is this the part where I say i'm falling for you?" asked Kyo.

"are you?"

"yeah,"

"me too," said Uo.

"so what now?" asked Kyo.

"I don't know, wanna get some Pizza?"

"sure," said Kyo.

He put his hand in hers and they walked Down the street, together.


	3. Real Monsters

Ch 3 Real Monsters

The next day, Kyo and Arisa and agreed to meet up at an arcade/mini golf course. They were to meet at the train station.

"Hey Kyo," yelled Arisa, waving him over to where she was, she wore a gray t-shit and blue jeens.

He ran up to her, wrapped his arms around her in a brief hug, once again he praised god that he could. Today he wore a black t-shirt and tan pants.

"You look nice today," said Arisa.

"Ditto," said Kyo, "well our train is next."

"Let's go," said Arisa.

They got on board and the train started to move. As the Train continued down the tracks, their talk turned to Tohru.

"Seriously sometimes she's so perfect, I feel like a schmuck," said Kyo.

"yeah seriously, I mean I love her like a sister, but she makes me feel, like my whole life is a sin. She's like Jesus!" said Kyo.

"yeah!" Arisa laughed, she then put a most convincing Tohru voice, "I died for your sins."

They both laughed. They weren't really making fun of her, they just found it hilarious how amazing she was.

"But Tohru's Tohru, she wouldn't say that," said Kyo, still laughing, "she'd say, 'I died for your sins. Oh, but don't worry I'm fine being dead isn't so bad."

They exploded with laughter, more than a few people on the train had backed away from them.

"Next stop, Kyoto," said a voice over the intercom.

"That's us," said Arisa.

"Great, let's go," said Kyo, he took her hand and they walked off the train together.

they walked a few blocks until they arrived at their destination, the mini-golf/arcade. once they got their putters and balls they went out onto a coarse, Kyo took the first shot, it was close, he'd probably get it in the cup on his next shot.

"Beat that Yankee," said Kyo, slinging his putter over his shoulder. then Arisa was up, she got up and went into position,

Kyo walked up behind her, put his hands on her wrists, lined up his body with hers and helped her into position, "Got ya," said Kyo.

He heard her gasp, then she closed her eyes, and smiled, she looked very content with the current position.

"You like this?" asked Kyo.

"Mmm-hmm," hummed Arisa.

He sniffed, she smelt nice, like cherry…her shampoo? He moved his arms from her wrists to her waist.

Normally in this position the guy holding the girl, would kiss her neck. Kyo however was content just holding her in his arms.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until a voice behind them said "hey come one, the course is for mini-golfing, not for lovin'.

They looked back and saw a employee of the mini-golf course, he hands on his hips.

They played though, in the Kyo won.

"You cheating, carrot head!" shouted Arisa.

"What cheating? I'm just playing the game and you lost, accept it Yankee!"

"Sure, yeah orangey, you're a cheating bastard and you know it!"

"What! you dirty bitch!"

"What did you call me orangey?!" shouted Arisa.

They stared at each other, she started to smile, then he started to smile, soon they both burst out laughing.

"It's so much fun to argue with you," said Arisa.

"Yeah! And you're so cute when you're angry," laughed Kyo.

They had a good time in the arcade, playing shooting games, air hockey, and many others.

They left the golf course still laughing. Kyo had his arm wrapped around her waist, Arisa had an arm around Kyo's neck. They got back on the train and headed back into the city.

"What now?" asked Arisa.

"I don't know, ya want to head over to Shigure's place?" asked Kyo.

"Great!" said Arisa.

They walked over to Shigure's house, when they got there they notsed someone standing in the front lawn, it was Kazuma Sohma, Kyo's master.

"Master!" shouted Kyo in excitement. He ran up to the older man.

"Hello Kyo," said Kazuma, he saw Arisa, "and who is this?"

"Oh, sorry," said Kyo, he walked up, took arisa's and hand and led her over to Kazuma.

"This is Arisa Uotani, my girlfriend," said Kyo, "Arisa, this is Kazuma Sohama, my guardian."

"Nice to meet you," said Arisa.

"And you," said Kazuma.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kyo.

"I'm afraid a part of the curse still remains with you," said Kyo.

"What curse?" asked Arisa.

"I fear your other form is still present in you," said Kazuma.

"What?" asked Kyo.

"Other form? What other form?" asked Arisa.

"I need to confirm my suspicions, and your new love must face the same test as Tohru," said Kazuma.

"No," said Kyo.

"what's going on? Will you two make sense!" shouted Arisa.

"You need to see this," said Kazuma, looking at her.

He shot forward, grabbed Kyo's wrist and yanked the bracelet off.

Immediately he began transforming, he body morphed, his head changed his arms grew, making his shirt rip.

When it was done he stood before them in his other form.

Arisa looked stunned, "Kyo?"

'Every time there's something good in my life, fate comes along and snatches it away, maybe I'm just not supposed to be happy.' thought Kyo.

"Is that you?" asked Arisa. He nodded; she may as well know her boyfriend was a monster.

"Bitching!" said Arisa. Kyo's eyes widened, "wow! look at you, man how awesome a boyfriend are you! You're like some kind of demon, dinosaur, bunny thing!" she seemed ecstatic, that was a reaction to his transformation he had never seen before.

"You're not afraid?" asked Kazuma.

"no way! I mean look at him, he's a demon rabbit, how many girls can say they've got a demon rabbit for a boyfriend?"

"but he's a monster."

"I know isn't it great?!" said Arisa ecstatically, "ugg, we gonna have to do something about that breath though." "does it wear off? I mean it's awesome but I like you when you're human, too."

"It should be wearing off right now," said Kazuma, "I must admit you've had the oddest reaction to this I've ever seen."

Kyo transformed back, his jeans were torn and his shirt was in a tattered mess on the ground, "and he comes back topless as well, you've been holding out on me, kyo-kyo."

"You're not afraid of me?"

"That's what I just said isn't it?"

Kyo was in disbelief, she didn't only accept him she enjoyed his other form, she was not only as good as Tohru she was one strep above her.

"You really are an amazing woman," said Kyo.

"You're just realizing this now? Of course I'm amazing, I'm Arisa Uotani, accept no substitutes,"

"You are amazing. I wonder if that's why I love you," said Kyo. 'what did I just say'

Arisa stopped, and that's my cue to go home,' thought Kazuma.

"Love me?" asked Arisa, she looked even more shocked then when Kyo transformed.

"Yeah, I guess it just happened, I don't care if you feel the same, I only just realized it myself,"

Arisa crouched down to his level, "I love you too, I think I always have."

He hugged her, he held her tighter then he had anyone in his life, and she returned his embrace, "Kyo, kiss me," said Arisa.

He was only too happy to comply, he smashed his mouth against hers, as they kissed in front of the setting sun.

Unnoticed by either of them, the door to the house opened and Tohru and Yuki looked out, "eak," squeaked Tohru. Then she sighed in happiness "they're so cute together."

"Well, well, it looks like that stupid cat found happiness after all," said Yuki.

**A/N well that took a lot longer then I thought, but it was fun and I'm just glad I put a KyoxUo story out there. I think they go great together, I like Tohru, but I like Arisa better. Because I believe that if you like to argue, like Kyo does, you shouldn't change you should just find someone else who will argue back and enjoy it as well. Well I hope you enjoyed that, I like this couple and if you have an idea for a one-shot, with them let me know and maybe I'll do it. (please note that I don't do tragedy)**


End file.
